


Birthday Suits

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Teasing, True Love, mosher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Cameron and Noel make the best out of Layla's Birthday Party and find a little time together





	Birthday Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, MOSHER, so if you don't like it, just move along. I have no issues with Layla, so don't get that idea, I just love the boys together more 
> 
> Also, new Mosher content on social media is responsible for this

Birthday Suits  
A Mosher One shot

They had been trading looks since he arrived nearly two hours ago. At first, Noel greeted him at the door with the biggest smile imaginable, they clasped hands and brought each other in for that 'manly' hug, because too many people were around them for anything else. Even that hug lasted too long for the normal greeting, Cameron didn’t want to let go. But he did and managed to lay a soft kiss just under Noel’s ear and that was the end of it. 

It was Layla's birthday. A hell of a time to meet your boyfriend. Your married boyfriend. But Cameron would take what he could get. They’d both been so busy recently, getting ready for season 10 of Shameless, filming and going over scripts, that they hadn’t had much time to get together, alone. Snagging moments on set hardly counted. Everyone had been up their asses, wanting to talk and catch up, it left them deprived of alone time. 

Today was perfect. They had been apart for a few long days, only able to send off a text or two when Noel had time, maybe a phone call if he was away from Layla. But today, everyone gathered together, and it was normal for them to talk, to wander off and catch up for a few minutes, or hours. No one would question it, no one would drag them off for work. 

Cameron watched every single move he made. From the second that door opened, to when he greeted others, to when he got more drinks to bring outside. He watched when Noel played with the kids, using squirt guns and nerf footballs. Then when he and Layla posed for a few pictures, shared a few kisses. Cameron watched it all.

You'd think most of those things would turn him off or make him think twice about what they were doing. But it didn’t, if anything it enhanced his feeling for Noel ten times the amount he felt right now. Not even the stuff with Layla was enough to scare him away. He was in it this time, for life.

“Don’t let it fall!” 

Cameron smiled at the sound in Noel's voice when he pulled that wooden block from the wobbling tower. Noel stood across from him, just watching him decide which block to choose. Pure happiness was the sound. The sound you used to make when you laughed as a kid. The one the world manage to dim down, to be accepted. Noel laughed that happy sound just for him.

That’s why it was worth it.

“If it falls, it won’t be because of me.” Cameron smiled past the tower at Noel. “Last time we all played this, you blew at it during my turn and it fell.”

Noel only managed a smile and shrugged. “You can’t prove that one way or another.”

The twinkle in Noel's eyes was just as distracting as his smile. Cameron forced himself to look away as he focused on clearing the tower. It stood on two blocks, one in the center and one off to the side. He already had the one off to the side halfway out when Noel spoke, all he needed to do was pull it the rest of the way.

It lasted all of about five seconds and Cameron pulled the block free, holding it in his hands as the tower wobbled. Noel arched an eyebrow at him, amused and a little turned on, he could tell by now. He knew all his looks. 

“See, told you I wouldn’t make it fall.” Cameron smirked and walked around to where Noel was standing, block in hand. “You owe me a beer.”

Noel smiled. “I do.”

Cameron waited until he turned to sneak a wink at him. Then he turned and gently placed the block on top of the tower and stepped away. Noel followed, letting the others take their turns and Noel did owe him a beer after all. 

“Which beer do you want?”

Cameron followed Noel into the house, groaning at the empty kitchen as he shut the door. Noel stood by the counter, arms crossed with a smirk on his face as he moved closer, trapping him against the counter with both hands gripping it on either side. 

“Something strong,” Cameron whispered as he leaned closely until his body lined up with Noels. “Something sweet, something sticky.”

Noel groaned and pushed his head against Cameron's. “I might have something like that for you.”

Cameron slowly moved his hips, feeling him getting harder by each word they spoke. “Yeah?” Noel nodded and licked his lips. “It’s been days since I had something that tasted that good.”

Noel’s hands slowly moved up his sides, teasing him, taunting him. Making him want to bend down, pick him up by his thighs and lay him out on their shiny countertop. It took everything he had not to do that. 

“Later, right?” Noel reminded him, speaking right against his lips.

Cameron nodded and one hand moved up to cup the side of Noel's neck, his thumb ran the length of his jaw. “It has to be later Noel, waiting this long is killing me.”

It was Noel who initiated the kiss. Cameron nearly sobbed at the feel of his lips. They were so soft and tasted like beer and birthday cake. Noel kept a hold of his shirt, pulling him in closer. 

But it was over too quickly. Even just that short 10 second kiss was already too big of a risk. Cameron made himself pull back but took a minute to let their heads rest together again.

“I love you.” Cameron licked his lips, eager for another taste.

Noel smiled and fixed Cameron’s shirt. “Love you too Cam.”

By the time the back door was being opened, they had moved to opposite sides of the counter and Cameron had a half empty beer in his hand. They had randomly started talking about work when Layla stumbled in, more than a little sloshed. 

“There you two are!” Layla giggled as she let out a small hiccup. “You missed it when I made the tower fall.”

Cameron grinned at her. “Well, you’re the birthday girl,” he wrapped and arm around her neck and turned them both towards the back door, “you’re allowed to knock the tower down.” 

They all walked back to join the party. Cameron handed Layla over to Noel, managing another wink as they walked over to get another drink. Everyone at the party was halfway drunk or getting there quickly. He stuck to his own beer and went to stand near the others at the tower gathering up the pieces.

The day passed by quickly after that. A few more tries at Giant Jenga, a few people got into the pool. Emma and Shanola joined a tipsy Layla on a giant unicorn pool float. But Cameron could feel Noel’s eyes on him the entire time. Even when his wife was in the pool, bikini and everything, Noel's eyes were on him. 

Aside from their constant eye-fuck, Cameron had a pretty good time. Beer and music and family. Then cake and Jenga and being able to watch Noel smile. It helped pass the time quickly.

It was getting darker, the sun slowly moved down behind the clouds and the lights in the bushes were turned on, along with the tiki torches around the backyard. Making it look like something out of a romance movie.

All Cameron needed to do, was get Noel alone. 

A few people left as it got darker. Shanola and her kids left with hugs and smiles. Elizabeth left, making sure to hug Noel like she’d never see him again and left little pink kiss prints on his blushing cheeks. It had Cameron smiling so wide it hurt his cheeks. 

Layla was drunk with her friends. All gathered around the fire pit, laying on lounge chairs and talking in slurred words that he couldn’t even understand. The others gathered in groups to talk, a few went inside. 

Now was the time.

Cameron moved towards the pool and kicked off his shoes, then his over shirt and his white t-shirt. His hat joined the pile on one of the chairs, as did his shorts. Leaving him in only a pair of briefs, tight enough to make Emma giggle and turn away. 

He had no intention of going swimming while he was there. Or he’d have brought some shorts. But this was the moment, the pool was the place. They couldn’t just sneak off, but they could be together, hiding in plain sight.

“How’s the water?” Cameron asked Emma as he put the tip of his foot in the water.

“It feels amazing!!”

She was a little too loud, a little wobbly as she held onto the rail on the stairs. Tipsy as well. Cameron lightly bumped her shoulder with a smile as she moved out enough for him to walk down the stairs inside. 

The water did feel amazing. His skin was a little too hot from standing in the sun. Not burned but hot to the touch and enough to make him sweat. Cameron groaned and moved further into the water, enjoying how quickly it cooled him off.

“How’s the water?”

Cameron had his eyes closed with his head tilted back against the poolside when Noel spoke. He didn’t open his eyes, but grinned big enough to make him chuckle. “It feels so fucking good.”

“Hmm, it looks good.”

That got Cameron to open his eyes and Noel stood on the side by his head. “Would look even better with you in it.” He lifted his eyebrow in question. “Come in with me?”

Noel looked around and must have noticed how everyone hadn’t noticed them because he kicked off his shoes, put them next to his, then pulled off that white shirt to expose his chest, now muscular for his post prison role on Shameless. It had his cock twitching below the water, eager to see more. Then came the cargo shorts and Cameron had to bite his tongue to keep his words to himself. 

“You’re staring.” Noel smiled as he made his way to the stairs.

Cameron nodded but glanced towards the others, busy with their own conversations to pay them any mind. “You know I can’t help it.” He said as he drew his attention back to Noel as he entered the water. “I’ve hardly seen your new body.”

Noel bit his lip to ward off his grin. "Should have paid more attention to it last time.”

As Noel got closer, his body became very eager to reach out and pull him the rest of the way in. It was torture watching the water rise up his body slowly, blocking his hips, then his stomach the deeper he came. He had to grip both sides of the pool to keep himself in check.

“I’m sorry,” he blinked back the image of the water lapping at Noel’s nipples to respond. “You were too busy bending over the front of my car for me to get a good enough look.”

Noel groaned this time as he moved to the latter in the deep end and gripped it tightly. “Oh yeah, I do remember. You didn’t get much of a look.”

Cameron swam to the center of the pool, turned towards Noel on the latter and tread water just to be close to him. “No, but I am about to get a closer look, aren’t I?” he swam closer until he could grab on side of the latter. “I was promised a taste too.”

Noel groaned as he looked around again, as if he expected Layla to be standing next to the pool. Cameron stood on the bottom step, putting him well above the pool side, to look around. That put Noel’s face against his stomach, and he didn’t hesitate to use it to his advantage.

Kiss after soft kiss was placed up his body. Noel, slowly licking the water off as his hands roamed over his slick legs. Cameron nearly forgot why he climbed that step but remembered after a moment and looked around for any signs of company. At the feel of Noel's teeth against his hip, his arms buckled, and he leaned over the side, head on cooling concrete.

“Move up a little, so I can have a taste.” Noel mumbled against his hip.

Cameron moved up instantly, taking another step up the latter so Noel had easier access. He was panting from only those few kisses, that and Noel groaning against his hips. From the outside, it must seem like he was drunk, or passed out, half inside the pool, half outside. But there was no way he was moving now. 

His wet briefs were slowly being pulled down, just enough for Noel to slide his hand inside, grip his cock like he owned it and pulled it out. He let one hand slip back down to tangle in Noel’s hair, guiding him to his cock. 

“Fuck,” Cameron groaned at the first wet lick up the side of his cock. His head stayed against the concrete, unable to look up, afraid he would give it away. “I missed your mouth.”

Noel groaned as he licked up the other side. “My mouth missed you.”

When Noel took him all the way down, he had to look. Cameron sat up just enough to watch Noel bob his head up and down. The head pushed down into his throat every single time, making his entire body tremble. Blue eyes glanced up, dark and ready for more and he had to feel it. 

One of his hands moved to Noel's throat, feeling his cock push against it. “So good baby, God.” He groaned again. Noel moaned around him, vibrating his cock, making it pulse. “Just like that.” He pushed Noel’s head down until his nose touched his stomach and held him there to feel his throat close sporadically around him. “Fuck!”

Noel pulled away, only to take a deep breath and suck his balls into his mouth, one at a time. Cameron gave a glance back up to notice that someone turned the music up just enough to drowned out his groans. 

“Get down here.”

That gravelly, raw sound made Noel’s voice twice as deep. Cameron slid back into the water, right against his body, gripped the side of his face and kissed him. Their tongues swirled together, and Cameron could taste himself enough to deepen the kiss, almost unable to breathe. 

“I need you Cam,” Noel pushed back as he groaned and locked his legs around Cameron’s hips. “So bad.”

Cameron nodded as his hands slipped into the water to squeeze his ass and push against him. “I need you too baby,” he rolled his hips, causing Noel to sag forward, his head tucked into his neck. “We’re gonna do it right here, right on this latter.”

Noel wanted it but shook his head. “We can’t, she’s still over there.”

Peeking up one last time, Cameron saw Layla curled into herself, knees tucked to her chest as her head rested on a towel. “Baby,” Cameron moved back to where he'd been and slid Noel’s boxers down his legs. “She is asleep by the fire pit, she won’t know.”

Even as he grabbed Noel’s boxers that floated up and hung then on a step on the latter, Noel shook his head no. “Cam…”

“I need you Noel, please.” He begged and moved his hands around to slide between his cheeks, rubbing over his hole with one finger. “It’s been too long since I’ve been in you, I promise she won’t even know.”

Noel has begun to rock back against his fingers, even as he protested. They both needed it. They both wanted it. Cameron took his lips in another kiss and easily slid one finger into him. Noel groaned and pushed back, and it had him sliding it in deeper.

“Yes,” Noel moaned against his jaw; eyes closed. “Yes, yes okay.” He pushed back, then moved forward to grind against him. “Do it.”

“Thank you.” Cameron murmured desperately along his jaw, then into his neck as he pushed another finger inside. Noel arched his back, allowing him to move in deeper, widening his fingers. “You are too tight Noel, not even stretched out a little bit.”

“I haven’t played,” he paused to muffle his groan into Cameron’s neck. “Not even once.”

Cameron growled, making sure only Noel could hear it and wiggled in a third finger. “Why not, hmm? Don’t you miss me?”

Noel slipped his hand into the water, gripped both their dicks and jerked them together. “Fuck, I miss you so much Cam.” He kissed up the side of his throat, then raked his teeth across it. “But my toy isn’t big enough.”

Cameron moaned. "Nothing but my cock is big enough."

The water jolted against them, breaking the calm sway of the water. Cameron glanced over, shielding Noel with his body to see a couple at the other end of the pool by the stairs. They were locked at the mouth, hands slipping into the water to make them groan. They were doing exactly what he wanted to do to Noel.

“We should stop.” Noel went to move but couldn’t. “They’re gonna see us.”

Cameron shook his head. “No they won’t.” He whispered and turned back to look at him. “They are too into each other, drunk and too busy to notice us.”

The couple groaned as one and the rhythm of the water quickened. Cameron pulled his briefs the rest of the way off and grabbed them before they sank. “You just gotta be quiet for me.” He smiled when Noel blushed, even with his tan. “You can be quiet, can’t you?”

Noel looked at the occupied couple, then at Cameron, then back at the couple. “I can be quiet.”

The deep laugh he gave in response shouldn’t have sounded so sinister, but it did. Cameron remembered every single time they had sex, memorized it and replayed it in his mind over and over again. And each time, Noel had never been able to keep quiet. He was loud, responsive to every single touch, every kiss, every deep thrust. Noel sang his passion to the sky like it would be his last time.

“I know you can,” Cameron whispered as he traced his lips with his thumb until Noel moved and quickly sucked it into his mouth. “Turn for me baby, let me show you how much I’ve missed you.”

Noel held onto the latter as he turned, managing to sneak a few dozen kisses along the way until his back was pressed against Cameron’s chest. He lathered it with attention, kissing his neck and his shoulders, his hips rotated just enough to tease between his cheeks.

Noel's head dropped back against his shoulder as he let out a breathless moan. “You are so beautiful Noel.” Cameron whispered into his ear as he kissed and bit over it and his neck. 

“Please Cam,” Noel begged and reached back to grip his cock, slowly jerking it. “I need it.”

Cameron nodded quickly. “Feet up on the stairs for me.”

Noel moved both feet to the bottom step under the water, close together. “Now you.”

“Now me.” Cameron kissed his ear and put his feet up as well, with Noel's in the middle. He held onto the latter with one hand as his other went to his cock, stroking it a few times before rubbing it against his hole. “Remember to be quiet.”

Noel nodded and bit his lip when Cameron started to push in. That first inch always made him groan and this time was no different. Luckily the music and the couple groaning masked his sound.

“Noel,” Cameron sagged against his back, feeling both of them shaking the longer it took for him to bottom out. “So fucking tight for me.”

Noel pushed back, biting the inside of his arm to keep from moaning. “Cuz you’re so fucking big Cam, fuck.” His voice was shot, deep and raw sounding. “You stretch me so wide.”

Looping his arm around Noel's stomach, Cameron bit his shoulder and pushed the rest of the way in until his hips met Noel’s ass. They groaned together, pausing a moment to fully absorb the feeling of being this close again. No walls or barriers, only skin. Only them. 

“I love you.” Cameron whispered as he pushed forward, thrusting deep into him until Noel moved forward a little. “So much.” He pulled back, pulling all the way out, then all the way back in. 

“Love you more,” Noel groaned. One arm moved behind his head, gripping Cameron’s to pull him closer to his neck. “Remind me that I’m yours.”

Those words were spoken every time they managed to get some time alone together. Noel said them every time and even now, years later, it had the same impact as it did from the beginning. Something in him changed when Noel said it. Something snapped inside him and he realized that yes, he did need to remind him. Every single time. 

The hand that had been across Noel’s stomach, moved up until he could grab his throat, squeezing just enough for Noel to whimper like he always did. Cameron shifted his feet, spreading them wider and got a good grip on the latter. 

“You are always mine.” He growled into Noel’s ear and slammed into him hard enough for Noel’s knees to hit the poolside. “We both know it.”

The thrusts were back to back, each snap of his hips was followed by another, then another until the water started to shift again. Cameron glanced over to the couple to see them facing away, the woman on her knees with him behind her. Totally oblivious to their passion. Then he glanced up, seeing them all still laughing and smiling. To see Layla still sleeping.

“Just like that Cam,” Noel let his hand slip into the water to grip his thigh. “Fuck me just like that.”

Noel had forgotten everyone else. He forgot the risks. And the only reason his voice was low, was because he had a death grip on Noel's neck, lightly squeezing when Noel became too loud. The latter made enough noise for the both of them. Rattling loudly every time he pushed back in.

“Shhhh,” he whispered but never backed off on how hard he pushed inside. Feeling Noel’s ass tighten when he brushed against his prostrate. “Be good for me and stay quiet.”

Cameron slowed, making Noel whine and grip his hair. “Turn for me, I wanna see you when you come.” He slid out and helped Noel turn until his back was against the latter. “Arm up to hold on.”

Noel lifted his arm back to grab the latter and wrapped his legs around Cameron’s hips. “You already had me close.”

A smile blossomed on his face because of that. “Good, because I’ve been close the entire time.”

They shared a laugh and Cameron moved his feet back to the lowest step. But it was Noel who reached down, gripping his cock and easily guided him back inside. Their heads fell together, coveting their moans from the world.

“It’s better like this.” Noel groaned and held onto Cameron’s shoulder, digging his nails in. “I get to see you. And kiss you.”

Cameron kissed him just as deep as he fucked him. Sliding his tongue inside just like his cock, turning him all the way out. Noel moaned into the kiss, gripped him tight and started to rock against him. Fucking him back. 

“That’s it Noel,” Cameron groaned as he gripped his hip and moved faster, bringing them both closer to the edge. “God, you got me close.”

Noel nodded and a whimper slipped out when Cameron pushed into his prostate. “Fuck, me too. Just a little more.”

“Touch yourself for me baby.” Cameron begged and looked down to see Noel’s blurry arm moving as fast as possible under water. “You’re squeezing me so fucking tight.”

“Cam!” Noel moaned loudly.

Cameron cursed and took his mouth in a deep kiss to shut him up. He was getting too loud and as much as he wanted to talk him up to his orgasm, the kiss was needed to muffle the sound. The moment Noel came, his ass clenched tightly around him, then spurts of come floated between them.

When Noel groaned against it neck, that was all it took to push him over. He pumped his cock in fast and deep, chasing his orgasm. He spilled inside of him, marking what was his. Not even stopping when it became too sensitive, choosing to ride it through and let Noel’s body soothe him.

“Oh my God,” Noel panted into his neck as he slowly kissed over his thrumming pulse. 

Cameron chuckled and moved Noel from his neck and kissed him. Nothing demanding like before, but relaxed and soothing. Noel’s hands cupped his face, petting him just the way he liked. 

“You were perfect.” Cameron whispered against his lips. “You’re all mine.”

Noel nodded and tipped his head back to glance at the darkened sky. “And you’re all mine.”

They shared a few heated kisses before they moved apart. Swirling the come away to all areas of the pool. Cameron went under, touching Noel’s legs, then his hips, then higher as he resurfaced. 

“Here.”

He caught his briefs and struggled to tread water and put them on but managed and still had time to watch Noel wiggle into his. By now, the couple in the pool was gone, leaving them alone.

“You okay?” Cameron asked as he watched Noel scale the latter and sit with his feet dangling into the water. 

Noel smiled. “So much better now. You?”

Grinning too, Cameron nodded. “That was one hell of a party.” He glanced around to see half the people gone, just a few sitting down and Layla still asleep. “It’s pretty late.”

Noel nodded. “You wanna stay in the guest room?”

That flutter in his heart increased. Noel never had him stay the night unless there had been a party like this. One where he could have drank too much and needed to stay. One where Noel would sneak into the guest room anytime he could. Just being close to him brought Cameron peace.

“I would love to stay.” He replied happily after a moment before he slowly climbed up the latter and forced Noel to stand. “You’re gonna need help cleaning up and makin sure everyone leaves.”

Grabbing a towel tossed over the lounge chair, Noel nodded at Cameron and wrapped the towel around his hips. “Cleaning might take all damn night.”

“All night huh?” he asked, and Noel nodded with another grin and tossed a towel at him. “You better put her in bed, and I’ll get rid of the others.”

“Meet you in 20?” Noel asked as he back peddled towards the others.

“Meet you in 20 baby.” Cameron backed up as well, getting everyones attention. He mouthed ‘I love you’ and waited until Noel said it back before he addressed the others. 

“Hey guys,” Cameron smiled at them. “Noel is callin it a night,” he looked over to see him picking up Layla. “Layla too, so thank you for coming.” The crowd began to leave, a few saying goodbye, others slowly trickled out. 

Noel never did come back outside. Cameron already knew he was pacing until the time they set was up. When they could be alone. He made sure to say goodbye to the last two people, blow out all the tiki torches so the back yard didn’t catch fire, then went inside. 

The house was dark as he moved silently down the hallway. Their door was closed, he could see it at the end of the hall and not even a light was on. Cameron slowly moved forward until Noel popped out of the doorway, grabbed two handfuls of his damp shirt and pulled him into the guest bedroom. 

“Miss me already?” Cameron smirked when Noel shut the door and shoved him against it.

Noel nodded, already halfway on his knees before he spoke. “Oh yeah, let me show you.”

Cameron groaned and fisted his hair as his eyes closed. Noel surrounded every part of him. Sinking beneath his skin, into his blood like fire, then down into his bones, making his presence unavoidable and he had never felt so sure about anything else in his life, like he was about Noel. 

There was only thing that came to mind when he thought about what they were to each other; Soul Mates.


End file.
